


Venganza

by zekecrist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotherhood, Declarations Of Love, Love Triangles, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: "Zeke Jeager, hermano mayor de Eren. Reconocido por ser un gran jugador de béisbol, siendo el deporte principal de nuestra escuela. No sé mucho más de él, a decir verdad, es un año mayor que yo y nunca hemos coincidido en nada. Sabía que sería una persona clave en mi venganza contra su hermano menor."EDITADA 24/06/2020
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prólogo

Los dos hermanos se encontraban en frente mía.

Eren y Zeke Jaeger. ¿Cómo olvidarme de ellos? Y sobre todo, del menor de los dos por la diferencia de unos tres años.

Una sensación magnífica empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había estado esperando.

Por fin, la venganza tomaría su deseado lugar. Tantos años trabajando para llegar a ésta, que parecía casi irreal, un sueño maravilloso y feliz, quizás podría decir que tenía hasta ganas de llorar de la felicidad.

El motivo era mi relación con el menor. Desde que tendría unos 10 años, por lo cual Eren, siendo dos años menor que yo tendría 8.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y quiero dejar muy claro el pasado al conjugar el verbo "estar".

Sí. Me hizo muchísimo daño. Tiró mis sentimientos por la borda y se burló de ellos siempre que aparecía delante de él, y ni siquiera cuando estaba en frente, también me usaba de objeto de burla delante de sus compañeros, creando cosas horribles de mi que ocasionaron una imagen que tardarías años en hacer que desapareciese.

Era horrible la sensación que me había creado la influencia de ese pequeño demonio.

Pero no iba a hundirme, no, por supuesto que no. Podría tener 10 años pero si había algo que me había caracterizado desde el día de mi nacimiento era los pensamientos crueles que podría llegar a tener, y algunos hasta llevar a cabo.

Así que en vez de ponerme a lloriquear decidí armar un plan maestro sobre cómo le iba a arruinar la vida. Al principio había pensando en expandir algún rumor falso de él que le arruinase su reputación, porque las cosas como eran: era tremendamente popular. Lo cuál podría ocasionar que se volviese en su contra.

Aunque, todo cambió cuando hace dos años Armin me dijo que Eren se estaba enamorando de mi y que por favor tuviese cuidado ya que era mi primer amor. Lo siento Armin, me caes bien a decir verdad, no conocías a Eren cuando se comportaba así conmigo, pero no voy a hacerte caso.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que estaba preparando algo para dejarme en evidencia, pero todo lo contrario. Realmente se estaba enamorado de mi, así que empecé a planear una venganza.

Sí, podría aparentar ser una persona horrible pero haría lo que fuese para que mi venganza surtiera efecto, porque era lo más importante en mi vida en ese momento.

Y por fin había llegado. Eren vino con su hermano, el cual era un año mayor que yo. Estaba temblando, sus piernas parecía que iban a desplomarse en cualquier momento, y sus manos no conseguían quedarse ni un segundo quietas.

Y a su lado... Zeke Jaeger. Mentiría si dijese que sabía algo más importante de él que el hecho de que fuese hermano de Eren. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión cínica que incluso resultaba cómica en comparación a la de su hermano. Mientras que el menor parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, el mayor parecía estar aburrido de la situación y sólo deseaba irse a casa mientras miraba a su alrededor, a pesar de que éste estaba vacío.

La situación era tal que así; salí de la escuela, estaba ansiosa por despedirme de ella ya que no la vería en tres meses por las vacaciones de Verano y era un total alivio para mi. Los dos chicos decidieron casi obligarme a que los acompañase detrás del lugar para hablar a solas.

Tenía que controlarme por no reflejar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar:

Como Eren es un miedica no se había atrevido a decírmelo a solas y trajo a su hermano para que él me preguntase por parte suya. Todo era a causa del festival del inicio a la cálida estación. Era tradición buscarse una pareja que te acompañase, y yo, que no estaba nada metida en esos temas amorosos, siempre me abstenía.

Pero aún así esperé este año con cierta ansia. La razón es que sólo se puede entrar a esa fiesta con 16 años, y Eren ya los había cumplido hace unos tres meses.

Si, no sabía mucho del amor pero no era difícil notar que él estaba enamorado de mi, hasta llegar a ser algo casi tan insano como mi sed de venganza. Y yo no hacía más que darle ilusiones, para alimentar mi bienestar al día de vengarme, por supuesto.

_Unos minutos atrás..._

—Em, muy buenas tardes, este es mi hermano, Eren, supongo que lo conocerás...

Zeke Jaeger, hermano mayor de Eren. Reconocido por ser un gran jugador de béisbol, siendo el deporte principal de nuestra escuela. No sé mucho más de él, a decir verdad, es un año mayor que yo y nunca hemos coincidido en nada. Sabía que sería una persona clave en mi venganza contra su hermano menor.

Los únicos datos que tengo de él son los que todo el mundo sabe. Que es muy humilde, que tiene éxito entre las chicas, y que bueno, juega muy bien y todo el mundo le lame el culo por eso, desde nuevos alumnos hasta algunos profesores.

Me despedí de mis pensamientos por un instante para atender a sus palabras:

—Él quiere ir a este festival de Verano contigo, supongo que lo conocerás porque todo el mundo lo conoce... —Me sorprendí al ver cómo aquel respetadisimo adolescente parecía nervioso y tímido al hablar conmigo.

Mi mente se quedó paralizada por un momento. Mi plan desde un inicio había sido decirle al menor que en realidad me gustaba su hermano y dejarlo así y obviamente no acercarme a él, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Los dos estaban delante de mí y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

**¿Qué tendría que hacer, ir con Eren al festival, o con Zeke?**

Por un lado, si fuese con Eren quizá tendría la oportunidad de humillarle en medio de éste, pero eso también significa verle feliz aunque fuera por un par de días y eso no formaba parte de mi plan.

Y por otro lado, tenía la seguridad de que Zeke no tenía ninguna pareja, ¿cómo sabía eso? Fácil, de todos los años he aprendido que si un chico como él hubiese elegido a una chica, esa información habría corrido como la espuma. Además de que siempre iba solo por los pasillos de la escuela, y si acaso con algunos amigos.

Pero claro, si se lo pedía a él la persona que saliese humillada de ahí podría llegar a ser yo, pero eso también humillaria a Eren, por lo que tendría que pensar en si estaría preparada para asumir ese error en mi plan.

Pero no, no estaba dispuesta a ver a Eren ser feliz aunque fuese por un par de días. Había tomado una decisión en los dos o tres minutos que me había quedado callada completamente mirando a la nada.

Iba a decir que quería ir con Zeke al festival. Y si me rechazaba, tenía el consuelo de haber decepcionado al menor de los dos. Habría sido rechazada pero era por alguien que no quería y que tampoco llegaría a más.

Así es, estaba preparada, inspiré y expiré hondo y los dos chicos me miraron, el menor con atención y temblando y el mayor indiferente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Eren... —Me fijé en cómo apretó sus nudillos con fuerza. —Estaría encantada de ir con tu hermano al festival.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Yo forcé una media-sonrisa que fingía tranquilidad, mi pulso estaba al límite a pesar de que cierta parte de mi se sentía en paz.

La expresión de Eren era magistral. Intentaba sonreír pero sólo se veía como si estuviera loco. Miraba hacia la nada mientras tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa espeluznante. Parecía estar en completo shock.

Sin embargo, Zeke, pese a estar también congelado, estaba totalmente diferente a su hermano. Podría decirse que hasta parecía estar sonrojado, y miraba al suelo avergonzado mientras apretaba los dientes y mantenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza.

Había un silencio incómodo, demasiado incómodo, y ninguno de los tres teníamos claro qué hacer o decir exactamente.

Eren dramáticamente se tiró al suelo, apoyando sus rodillas en el frío asfalto con la misma siniestra expresión de antes, pero sin decir nada.

Yo por mi parte no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, pero por lo visto, Zeke sí. Me agarró de la mano, no sin antes exclamar "¡Ven conmigo, por favor!". y me obligó a correr junto a él, lejos de su hermano. Sin ofrecerme ninguna opción para elegir.

https://imgur.com/a/Megs3lz


	2. Capítulo 1

Zeke parecía llevarme lejos de su hermano, me obligaba a correr mientras me mantenía atado a su mano. 

A veces miraba hacia atrás, y observaba la silueta de su hermano menor, quién seguía en la misma posición de antes, mientras yo seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando y el por qué de la reacción de aquel chico.

En tan sólo unos minutos mis pensamientos habían cambiado drásticamente. 

¿Acaso debería sentirme orgullosa por finalmente haber cumplido mi plan? 

En estos momentos estaba más asustada que otra cosa y no podía pensar con claridad. 

Mi vista de Eren se fusionaba con el asfalto que se lo veía moviéndose rápidamente, como un terremoto, y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar y desplomar en el suelo.

Poco después de sentir que realmente iba a vomitar, finalmente paramos. Zeke me tiró en el pasto, detrás de un arbusto, quería quejarme del brusco trato pero me encontraba demasiado confundida para pensar en una queja

Ví como el Rubio se asomaba por la maleza, dando vueltas con sus ojos por todo el terreno. Cuando me pareció que terminó de examinar el área, se giró hacia mi. 

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó gentilmente. Y yo le habría respondido que no, pero no sentía ni que podía abrir la boca.

Supongo que al ver cómo me quedaba callada supuso que negué lo que me respondió. Se llevó unas de sus manos a la nuca, y con cierta vergüenza empezó a explicarme lo que estaba pensando. 

—Lo siento mucho —Intentó camuflar su avergonzamiento con una suave risa, pero que resultó en una forzada— Me lo he tomado demasiado a pecho, pero es que me daba miedo mi hermano. —Miró hacia el suelo, sin perder su tímida compostura— Tú... ¿De verdad decías eso en serio? 

Debo admitir que su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Me había analizado muchas veces a mí misma y pensaba que quizás lo que estaba planeando hacer era horrible, pero que “ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirme después”; aunque a pesar de todo no lo confesaría delante de otra persona. Decidí hacerme la confundida para no tener que responder. Teniendo de opciones un sí o un no, prefería no decir nada. 

—Creo que podría ser divertido que vayamos juntos al festival. 

Di un ligero salto cuando escuché las palabras de Zeke, quizás intentando procesar si realmente había dicho eso.

Zeke Jaeger acaba de decirle a alguien como yo que quería ir al festival. Conmigo.

Zeke Jaeger, aquel chico que era tratado como un Dios por otras chicas y que siempre resultaba tan "inalcanzable". Y ahora, sin embargo, se veía completamente diferente delante mia.

Pero... ¿Por qué yo? No es que nunca hubiésemos hablado antes, y si lo hubiésemos hecho creo que hasta tendría menos razones para invitarme. 

—Por... —no me resistí, sentía la necesidad de preguntarle sobre aquello. Me levanté e intenté recuperarme de mi posición, llamando su atención— por qué yo? 

Al parecer mi pregunta le dejó anonadado por unos segundos, pues se quedó callado mirándome hasta que supo cómo reaccionar, volviendo a mirar al suelo.

—Podría ser divertido. 

Y contestó lo mismo que antes. Ciertamente, yo sabía que ese chico no sentía nada por mí. Era imposible, ni si quiera se hubiese imaginado que supiese su nombre en primer lugar. Quizás lo que decía era verdad y no una simple excusa para decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba. 

—Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto. Ni siquiera me puedo creer lo que me esperará cuando llegue a casa. Eren va a querer matarme, pero estoy feliz. 

" _ ¿De qué estaba hablando? _ " Me repetía a mi misma. Hablaba de Eren como si fuese algún tipo de monstruo que nos va a matar a todos. En cierta manera me hacía gracia, todavía no conseguía asimilar lo que me estaba pasando, pero

**¿De verdad iba a ir con Zeke Jaeger al festival?**

No es que yo fuese alguien muy sociable, más bien siempre he estado alejada de todo ese tipo de cosas. 

Era increíble, me había centrado tanto en mi venganza que no me había puesto a pensar en que, durante todos estos años, no había conseguido divertirme, ni pasar por algún buen momento.

—Bueno... —La voz de Zeke me sacó de mis pensamientos— Yo me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos, ¿si? Cuando empiece a anochecer, en la entrada misma. Allí te esperaré.

Y dicho eso, se despidió y caminó hacia algún lugar desconocido para mí. 


	3. Capítulo 2 — 1era parte

NOTA: "Derek" es un personaje original creado para esta historia.

**Narrador Omnisciente**

La puerta se cerraba detrás de Zeke, había vuelto a casa y lo primero que había visto era a su hermano con una posición de típico villano con esmoquçin que guarda a su gato en su regazo, sentado en el sillón, con los dedos de sus manos cruzados entre sí. 

—Veremos qué piensa Papá de esto. 

El mayor no podía hacer más que reírse frente a la seriedad que su hermano presentaba. 

(Aunque en el fondo tenía algo de miedo.) 

—¿Cuándo viene Papá? —Preguntaba Zeke, quién nada más empezar sus vacaciones, lo primero que tenía que hacer era soportar a su hermano.

—Pues... —agarró su reloj y lo miró— si suele venir a las 6:50 y son las 6:30... Ya te imaginas. —dijo sin apartar la mirada.

—Je... ¿Y vas a aguantar todo ese rato sin matarme? —Zeke realmente no temía a su hermano, a quien le gustaba mucho ladrar y poco moder, pero cuando lo hacía, podía llegar a meterle en serios problemas. Sin embargo, decidía tomarse todo con bromas.

—Eso ya lo veremos. 

* * *

—¡Ya he llegado! 

Grisha cerraba la puerta mientras anunciaba la bienvenida a su casa, para encontrarse a sus dos hijos tirándose de los pelos. Bueno, solo el menor al mayor. 

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!? —Gritaba Eren profundamente alterado mientras intentaba golpear a Zeke, quién se defendía -o lo intentaba- con sus brazos.

—¡Ay! ¡Para, Eren! —Le pedía Zeke, que todavía no había perdido su cordura, a diferencia de su hermano. Los dos eran ajenos al hecho de que su padre les observaba y seguían con su discusión como si nada.

Grisha se alarmó por el escándalo que estaban haciendo y corrió a separarlos, al principio siendo una tarea complicada para él pues seguían centrados en lo suyo y no se dieron cuenta que su padre estaba ahí. 

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? —Con su tono de voz relajado, aunque terco, les alertó a los dos, y por fin se dieron cuenta de que su padre había llegado a casa.

Los dos se quedaron completamente quietos, y se distanciaron mínimamente. Zeke miraba al suelo. 

—Es culpa de Zeke. —Declaró Eran de forma fugaz e inesperada. 

—¿Qué? —Y, por supuesto, Zeke sólo puedo decir eso como una rápida pregunta a la confusión causadas por las palabras de su hermano, que eran falsas y no venían a cuento. 

—Vale, vale. Calmaos. —Intentó llevar la situación haciendo uso de su intuición de padre, no llegaría a ninguna conclusión hasta no haber escuchado a los dos. —Dime, Eren, ¿de que tiene la culpa Zeke exactamente? 

—Me ha traicionado. —Zeke rodó los ojos— Ha roto la primera regla de hermanos, robarle la novia al otro. Y eso está mal. 

Grisha intentó tomarse en serio al más pequeño, no siempre había sido muy maduro, pero intentaría resolver la complicada situación de la manera que se le ocurriese. 

—Y dime, Zeke... ¿Qué opinas de esto? 

—Yo no le he robado nada. Ha sido él quién cree que le he robado algo, pero no puedo robar algo que ni siquiera es suyo. Ella vino hacia mí, y yo ni siquiera quiero ser su novia. Me gustaría ir con ella al festival, en plan amigos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —Eren se quedó quieto aunque fastidiado, mientras Grisha observaba la maravillosa narrativa de su hijo mayor.

—Pero... pero... —El menor estaba completamente sin palabras, ya no tenía nada con qué atacarle— ¿eso significa que no vas a salir con ella?

—Por supuesto que no. Ella es toda tuya. —respondió, a pesar de respondió con eso mayoritariamente con el deseo de que su hermano se callase una vez.

Eren se quedó atónito al ver que su anterior comportamiento no tenía sentido, mientras Grisha se sentía aliviado de que todo parecía haberse arreglado solo.

—Entonces... ¿cuándo es ese festival? —Preguntó el padre intentando cambiar de tema.

—Es en exactamente una semana. —Zeke se anticipó a responder.

—Yo supongo que iré con Armin y Mikasa. —Añadió Eren.

_ |||al siguiente día, estando cerca el amanecer||| _

—¿¡Cómo dices!? 

Zeke sabía que tendría que contarle a sus amigos que los dejaría solos para el festival, y no se esperaba una reacción más apropiada de ellos tres. Derek, Porco y Pieck le miraban decepcionados, como si les acabase de traicionar, clavándoles un puñal por la espalda. 

El más agitado, sin duda, era Derek, quién es amigo de Zeke desde que tiene recuerdos, y por alguna razón a veces se engaña a él mismo creyendo que Zeke es suyo, a pesar de tener una personalidad amable y simpática. Su único amigo era Zeke, era alguien que no le gustaba tener variedad en su vida, siempre llevando esa gorra a un lado, chaquetas un poco holgadas y pantalones de corta o media estatura de deporte.

Por otro lado, Porco y Pieck estaban contentos de poder probar una nueva experiencia y pasar tiempo solos en aquel maravilloso festival, aunque les hubiese pillado por sorpresa las palabras del jugador de béisbol, si lo pensaban mejor y más detenidamente, era lo mejor para ellos dos como pareja que empezaba a conocerse.

—Lo siento mucho, sobre todo a ti, Derek, pero no quiero que creáis que no quiero ir con vosotros, de verdad, sois mis amigos y no os cambiaría por nada en el mundo. —Zeke intentaba disculparse, obviamente sabía que a quién más le afectaba esto era a Derek.

— **Pero... Siempre hemos ido juntos, y yo pensaba que seguiría siendo así...**

—Derek —Pieck le llamó la atención, apoyando su mano en su hombro— Entiende a Zeke, yo sé que él no nos cambiará, pero aunque le conozcas de hace mucho tiempo es hora de probar algo diferente, como ir al festival con tu hermana, que suele ir sola, ¿no crees?

—No sé, no tengo mucha relación con ella. —Ni siquiera les había contado más cosas de ella a sus compañeros a parte de que era su hermana y otros dato no muy importantes.

—O puedes quedarte en casa jugando a videojuegos. —Sugirió Porco, quién estaba apoyado en el vientre de Pieck, dejando que ésta le diese caricias con sus manos por su cabello.

El chico de la gorra se veía triste, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

—Me iré yendo ya. —Se despidió, siendo la primera vez que Derek se iba el primero de una quedada.


	4. Capítulo 3

Mi hermano llegaba decepcionado a casa, bastante inusual en él, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia, y en un principio me centré en seguir leyendo el libro que me decidí continuar cuando las vacaciones llegasen mientras lo acompañaba con un chocolate caliente, porque aunque fuese verano, el calor siempre había sido mi preferencia.

Mi relación con mi hermano siempre había sido muy fría y no sabíamos mucho acerca de la vida del otro.

Daba vueltas por la habitación, estaba nervioso, agitado, con las manos en su cabeza, parecía que le iba a dar algo.

—¿Te vas a calmar de una vez o qué? —No es que me interesase lo que le pasaba, pero si me molestaba que se comportase así.

—No, no puedo.

—A ver... cuéntame lo que te pasa. —No me podía interesar menos, pero si le calmaba, sería un punto para mí.

En ocasiones normales, se mostraría reacio a hablarme de sus cosas, pero esta vez realmente necesitaba hablar de lo que sea que le pasase con alguien, y bueno, yo estaba ahí.

— **¿Conoces a Zeke Jaeger?** —Pegué un brinco, e intenté no quemarme con el café.

—Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo conoce. —Dije, intentando camuflar mi reacción a la pregunta, y que él no notase que mi relación con él era mucho más que saber de él porque era famoso.

—Bueno, pues verás, yo soy su amigo, y siempre voy con él al festival, bueno, pues este año no. Va a ir con una chica, ¿no te parece alucinante? ¡Me ha traicionado! 

La reacción de mi hermano era un tanto exagerada, y me daba miedo lo que pasase si se enteraba de que esa chica era nadie más y nadie menos que yo.

—Derek, tranquilízate, esto no es más que un día que se celebra cada año donde va la gente a emborracharse y pegar sus cuerpos mientras bailan. Una fiesta llena de sexo, alcohol, y quizás hasta drogas, ni siquiera deberías ir ahí.

Sabía que lo que había dicho era muy estúpido, incluso parecía que estaba imitando a nuestra abuela, pero me daba igual.

—Buena interpretación de la abuela, pero en serio, ¿no te parece increíble? 

Me daban ganas de pegarle y gritarle.

—No, Derek, no me parece increíble, ¿de verdad te crees que con lo famoso que es no encontraría a una chica pronto? —como si yo no supiese más que nadie que Zeke ni siquiera quería algo conmigo.

—Es que... él nunca ha estado con una chica. Yo creía que era gay.

Di otro brinco, esta vez si me quemé con el café.

—Oye, no te burles, lo digo en serio, ¿de verdad soy el único que piensa así? —Mi hermano comentó mi reacción, pero no era mi culpa, me resultaba casi imposible tomarle en serio.

—¿Y acaso ha estado con chicos?

—Em, no sé. Creo que no, porque si hubiera sido así, yo lo sabría.

—Pues entonces no puedes asumir nada. 

Y con esas últimas palabras tenía la intención de dar pie final a la conversación, pero al parecer él no tenía cosas claras, cosas de las que yo no tenía ni idea qué responder.

—¿Con quién voy ahora al festival? —Preguntó Derek preocupado, cambiando de tema.

—Conmigo ni lo sueñes. —Le dije de forma muy borde, pero quería que no se hiciese ilusiones— No tienes por qué ir al festival, ¿sabes? Quédate aquí jugando a videojuegos, es lo que siempre haces cuando estás solo. —Le sugerí. Realmente no quería verle allí por nada del mundo.

—¿Y tú qué harás, eh? ¿Te quedarás aquí sola? ¿Igual que todos los años? No es como si tuvieses amigos. —Me atacó verbalmente, probablemente al sentirse ofendido al escuchar cómo le había tratado.

No podría decir que me pilló desprevenida, pero no tenía ni idea de qué contestarle. Si le decía que no iba a ir, estaría mintiendo y no sabría cómo ocultarle algo así al adolescente que normalmente se queda hasta las cuatro de la mañana despierto, y si le decía que si iba a ir, sólo haría que surgiesen más preguntas en su cabecita.

—¿Me lo vas a decir, o es que no quieres reconocer que eres una antisocial? —Interrumpió mis pensamientos de esa manera tan brusca. No le daba una respuesta y eso le ponía nervioso a él, que era tan fácil de alterar.

—Iré. Pero sola. Quizás me encuentre con amigos allí, aún no lo sé. 

Respondí lo mejor que se me ocurrió, probablemente en los siguientes días tendría que preocuparme de cómo impediría que él fuese al festival.

Empezaba a preguntarme si todo esto estaba valiendo la pena. ¿De verdad me estaba preocupando por ese chico, o era por mi misma?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, ya no sabía qué hacer, ni qué pensar.

No me podía creer que realmente quisiese ir al festival, 

como Zeke dijo:

¿sería divertido, no?

  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué amigos tienes tú?

—Buenas noches, Derek. —Y sin decir nada más, me fui a mi cuarto, para así alejarme de él.


	5. Capítulo 4 — 1era parte

**Narrador Omnisciente**

—¿No crees que Eren está muy raro ultimamente, Mikasa? —Le preguntaba Armin a su amiga. A partir del último día, no habían parado de ver como Eren había cogido hábitos tales como morderse las uñas, estar hiperactivo, y ese tipo de cosas— ¿Crees que puede ser por aquella chica?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? —Sugirió Mikasa.

El moreno se estaba acercando a los dos, al lugar donde habían quedado. Habían pasado cuatro días desde las vacaciones, y por causa de su aburrimiento, habían quedado aproximadamente todos los días.

—¡Eren! —El rubio lo llamó, al ver cómo estaba más cerca de ellos.

—Hola, Armin y Mikasa. —Saludó Eren, por fin alcanzándolos— ¿No hace mucho calor? 

—Es normal, estamos en Verano. —Respondió Mikasa— Por cierto, Armin te tenía que decir una cosa. 

—Oh, sí, cierto. —La mirada de Eren se posó en Armin, atento a lo que le iba a decir— Los dos nos preguntamos que si estás bien últimamente. Como que te vemos demasiado nervioso, ¿sabes? 

Eren acaba de saber que se habían dado cuenta de su nerviosismo de estos últimos días, que creía pasaba inadvertido. Estaba demasiado centrado en otras cosas. 

—Bueno... Sí, hay algo. —Decidió confesarse con ellos, quienes les escuchaban atentamente— Se acuerdan de aquella chica que me gustaba tanto, ¿no? Pues Zeke irá al festival de verano con ella. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Armin.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Mikasa.

Las voces de los dos compañeros sonaron a la vez. 

—¿Pero no que Zeke siempre iba con sus amigos y ni siquiera estaba interesado en tener novia? Hasta hay rumores que afirman que es gay. —Armin intentaba comprender la situación.

—Armin, ninguno de los dos entiende lo que le pasa a mi hermano. Nadie lo sabe, de hecho, es demasiado enigmático. —afirmaba Eren.

—¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta? —Preguntó Mikasa con cierta ironía.

Eren sólo le dedicó una extraña mueca. 

* * *

—¿Te gusta el café, Armin? —Zeke intentaba ofrecerles hospitalidad a los amigos de su hermano.

—Tengo 16 años, no, gracias. —Respondió Armin, tomar café no parecía entrar dentro de sus planes de esa tarde, además era una bebida que casi no había probado.

—No digas tonterías, yo lo tomaba con 15 años, pequeñajo. —Lo último, aunque fue dicho de forma cariñosa, fue suficiente para que el rubio empezase a querer no estar cerca del hermano mayor, ese tipo de comentarios le molestaban un poco, más viniendo de alguien que no conocía.

Eren se limitaba a mirarle con asco. 

—Mikasa, ¿Te he hablado ya de mi lío con el profesor Levi? —Y Zeke seguía hablando de su vida y de café con ironía y sarcasmo, intentando caerles bien a los demás.

—Zeke, no sigas. —le advirtió Eren, quien se esperaba lo peor— Levi es su padre. 

—Bueno, no seas tan malpensado Eren, con lío, no me refería ese tipo de lío, si no que sin querer casi se cae por las escaleras por mi culpa. Además, ya sé que es su padre, por eso lo decía. 

—Sinceramente, no sé que es peor. —Le dijo Eren. El humor de Zeke era demasiado agrio para sus amigos, y sentía que les robaba tiempo juntos, en cierto grado se arrepentía de haber traído a sus amigos a su casa por el calor que hacía.

—Bueno... —Y decepcionado, Zeke se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Es muy diferente a como me lo imaginaba. —Reconocía Mikasa, a lo que Armin asintió.

—Es mi día a día. —suspiró Eren— ¿Sabéis? Siempre que he creído que es por culpa de mi tío. 

— **¿Tu tío Xaver?** —Preguntó Armin.

—Sí, así es. —afirmó— Veréis, los dos se llevan bastante bien, a mi no me cae muy bien, la verdad. Pero lo que pasa es que, aunque él viva lejos, cuando viene siempre se tiran todo el día y lo que haga falta juntos. Mi hermano ha dicho varias veces que le gustaría mudarse con él, pero otra cosa es que mi padre lo permita. A lo que iba, que si mi hermano se comporta de la forma que habéis visto es por él, estoy seguro. 

—Eren... —Zeke le asustó, haciéndole dar un salto, no se había ido, si no que estaba detrás de él todo el tiempo— ¿Tienes algo en contra de nuestro tío? 

—Para nada, —Eren se levantó agresivamente de la silla y miró a los ojos de su hermano mayor— es él el que tiene un problema conmigo. Siempre que viene aquí, trae regalos, y mira la diferente que es que a ti te regaló una televisión de 37 pulgadas además de reformarte el cuarto, y a mi me solo regaló un pijama con estampado de orangutanes

Armin y Mikasa musitaron una risa que, por suerte, no fue escuchada por Eren. 

—¿Y no te has puesto a pensar en por qué es eso? —Zeke intentaba contraatacar— Piénsalo, quizás es porque él sabe que yo soy el mejor sobrino y el que se lo merece. Al menos yo no voy por ahí llorando por una chica. 

Eren apretó los dientes, ya estaban a nada de volver a meterse en una pelea de hermanos. Armin y Mikasa fueron a separarlos, los dos sabían que podían llegar a ser muy agresivos y no querían que convirtiesen la casa en un extraño puré. 

Mikasa separó a Eren de Zeke, mientras que Armin alejó a Zeke de Eren. 

—Psch. —se quejó Zeke, mientras daba la vuelta y definitivamente marcharse— No te haces una idea de las ganas que tengo de irme de aquí. 

Y dicho eso, se alejó, dejando al trío de amigos solos, hablando de lo que probablemente harían en el festival, o cualquier otra cosa que realmente le importaba poco. 

Zeke estaba nervioso por el festival, estos últimos días mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago al pensar en lo que pasaría allí, no podía esperar un par de días más. El pensamiento de la inseguridad de lo que pasaría le estaba matando, porque odiaba que empezaba a sentir curiosidad por aquella chica.


	6. Capítulo 5

Aún me costaba asimilar que en un par de días estaría yendo con aquel chico al festival. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba nerviosa, por mucho que quisiese proteger mi orgullo, mi estómago no podía hacer más que sentir mariposas al pensar en él y el festival. 

No me estaba gustando del todo a dónde se dirigía esto, pero quizás un cambio en mi vida no me vendría tan mal. Supongo que mi venganza en Eren ya había surtido su efecto, ¿y ahora qué haría en adelante? 

¿Tendría que esperar a lo que el futuro me aproximase? 

En fin. 

Mi hermano dio un portazo, asustandome, por supuesto. 

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —me hizo mirar los dos conjuntos diferentes que colgaban de sus manos.

Me sorprendí al ver cómo iba a abandonar su típico estilo de ropa holgada y gorra hacia un lado, e iba a decidir a ponerse algo más formal. Aunque fuese solo un día, era un logro para él. 

—¿Acaso es tu primera vez llevando pantalones no-deportivos? —le pregunté en modo de burla—.

—Bueno... Algo así, pero dime, ¿cuál te parece mejor para mí? 

Me enseñaba dos conjuntos, no se diferenciaban mucho el uno del otro más que el color y alguna que otra cosa. Los dos tenían vaqueros, pero un tipo de camiseta diferente. 

—El azul te sentará bien. —respondí sin prestar mucha atención— Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esto? 

—¿El qué? —durante estos últimos días no me puse a pensar realmente en si Derek iría o no al festival, pero justo en estos momentos me acordé de eso debido a su pregunta.

—Que a dónde vas a ir con eso, tonto. 

—Ah. Pues... —dejó las dos vestimentas en mi cama y se sentó al lado— iré al festival, obviamente. 

No puede ser. 

**Derek iba a ir al festival** . 

Y a pesar de todo, tenía que controlar mis expresiones de ese momento para que no me descubriese. 

—Pero, ¿de verdad vas a ir al festival? ¿Tú solo? —No tenía palabras, todo mi plan parecía volver a hundirse.

—Pues claro. Si tú vas, ¿por qué yo no? 

—Derek, no. Yo voy con otra gente. 

—Pues eso. Yo te acompaño a la salida y me acoplo. —Derek se estaba comportando como el niñato inmaduro que era realmente y no podía haber elegido peor momento.

—No me vas a acompañar. No vas a ir al festival solo. No insistas. No vas a ir, por nada del mundo. —intentaba mostrarme tranquila, aún sin conseguirlo al 100%.

—¿Quieres que llame a Mamá? —Había pasado la barrera que no debería cruzar; amenazarme.

—Derek, no digas ton-

—¡Mamá! —Ese fue el grito que cavó mi propia tumba—. 

—Shh, callate, Derek. —rápidamente fui a taparle la boca, rezando que nuestra madre no le hubiese escuchado— Iré contigo al festival, pero solo te acompañaré a la salida, luego te despedirás de mí, ¿está bien?

Propuesto eso, deje de tapar su mano con mi boca, rezando porque me hiciese caso. 

—Está bien. Pero sólo si me acompañas cuando volvamos. Tu misma has dicho que es peligroso que esté por ahí solo. Que hay drogas, alcohol, y esas cosas. 

No tuve más remedio que darle la razón y tener que soportarle para los próximos días. Si tuviese suerte, Derek no interrumpiría en aquel día. 

No sé si podré considerarme tan afortunada. No conocía a ese chico de nada, pero tenía muchas ganas de saber más de él, porque aunque pareciese el típico chico famoso de turno, lo que me dijo aquel día parecía confirmarme que eso no era así. 

Era la primera vez en mi vida que empezaba a sentirme "libre", llegada a este punto incluso me empezaba a replantear si mi venganza con Eren había servido para algo que no fuese quitarme tiempo y sentirme bien conmigo misma por un par de días. Aunque últimamente mi mente estaba más ocupada por Zeke que por su hermano. 

Esperaba descubrirme mejor a mi misma en los siguientes días. 

**Narra Zeke**

Eren lleva días sin dirigirme ni una palabra. Ni un simple "Buenos días" o alguna respuesta cuando le pregunto que si le va a echar sal a su tostada. 

No sabría pensar si es que sigue siendo un niñato inmaduro y siempre lo seguirá siendo o es porque el malo de la película soy yo. 

Como le confesé anteriormente, no tengo intención de entablar una relación amorosa con esa chica, y tampoco es que quisiera entablar ninguna relación amorosa con nadie. Había limitado mi número de amigos a propósito. El tío Xaver vivía lejos y si quería mudarme con él no quería sentir que iba a abandonar a alguien de mi antigua ciudad. Realmente deseo salir de aquí, ser demasiado conocido en un instituto es de lo peor que me ha pasado.

Aunque no me gusta amargarme. Me divertiré como nadie en ese festival, lo juro por lo que sea, y, si tengo suerte, a finales de verano podré mudarme con mi tío. 

Tengo muchas ganas, pero tampoco es que haya hablado mucho del plan con él. Si, lo he comentado, pero nunca con la seriedad que existe en mis pensamientos, o quizás no lo he comentado demasiado. Él me dijo que si todo saliese bien por allí a finales de verano, podría quedarme a vivir con él, aunque sigo pensando en si debería tomármelo en serio. Debería pensar en eso después, y con él.

Y aunque hubiese sido idea suya, empezaba a arrepentirme de que él me hubiese reformado mihabitación. 

**Narra Eren**

No puedo odiar más a mi hermano. Estoy seguro de que planea salirse con la suya. Nunca se ha preocupado por mi, desde que he nacido no ha hecho bien su trabajo como hermano mayor. 

¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con soportar que todo el mundo me conozca como "El hermano de Zeke"? ¿Encima me roba a mi futura novia? Me duele pensar en todo esto, y aunque no tenga clara la venganza que cometeré contra él en el festival, algo se me ocurrirá. 

Mañana será un gran día. 

lí a finales de verano, podría quedarme a vivir con él, aunque sigo pensando en si debería tomármelo en serio. Debería pensar en eso después, y con él.

Y aunque hubiese sido idea suya, empezaba a arrepentirme de que él me hubiese reformado mihabitación.

** Narra Eren **

No puedo odiar más a mi hermano. Estoy seguro de que planea salirse con la suya. Nunca se ha preocupado por mi, desde que he nacido no ha hecho bien su trabajo como hermano mayor.

¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con soportar que todo el mundo me conozca como "El hermano de Zeke"? ¿Encima me roba a mi futura novia? Me duele pensar en todo esto, y aunque no tenga clara la venganza que cometeré contra él en el festival, algo se me ocurrirá.

Mañana creo que será un gran día. Y deberé esforzarme para que así sea.


	7. Capítulo 6

_ ||la tarde del día del festival; las preparaciones||| _

Aún no podía creer que Derek iría al festival. Qué haría allí, me era irrelevante porque sabía que de una manera u otra acabaría chocando conmigo y Zeke, y mientras tanto tenía que pararme a observar cómo se probaba unas trajes que me daban completamente igual. 

—¿Crees que el negro me sentará bien? 

Me preguntaba Derek, y yo, tenía ganas de gritarle que no me importaba nada la ropa que se pusiese, como si fuese un simple chándal, la imagen de los demás sobre mi hermano no era de mi incumbencia. 

Sólo me dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza a veces y decir alguna que otra palabra suelta. Ciertamente, estaba ideando un nuevo plan, pero nada venía a mi mente. No tenía ni idea de cómo evitar el "desastre" que se ocasionaría. Estaba desesperada, aunque no quería admitirlo todavía. La idea de que el festival se arruinase para mí carcomía mi mente. 

—¿Qué harás cuando estés en el festival, Derek? —le pregunté, lo más disimuladamente que pude. Tampoco creía que sospecha de algo. 

—Pues no sé, quizás intente buscar a Zeke. —lo sabía. 

—Derek, ¿no crees que él querrá estar a solas con esa chica? —suspiré. Una parte de mí quería seguir convenciendole, aunque ya tenía casi asumido que era imposible. 

—Sólo será un rato, no le molestaré. 

Y cómo no, seguía empeñado en lo mismo. 

Por supuesto que le vas a molestar, Derek. A él y a la chica. 

—Oye, ¿sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta? —Derek captó mi atención. 

—No sé si quiero saberlo. 

—Pues que... —ignoró mis anteriores palabras— ... en estos últimos días, hemos hablado mucho más que en los años que llevamos juntos siendo adolescentes. 

Tenía razón. 

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? —pregunté.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Raro, supongo. Somos hermanos pero siempre hemos ignorado la existencia del otro cuando empezamos a crecer, aunque ya casi no tengo recuerdos de cuando éramos unos niños.

—Es normal, eres insoportable. 

—Oye, tú también. 

Los dos nos reímos. Y creo que era la primera vez que teníamos un momento así.

Él nunca me ha contado cosas suyas, y yo tampoco mías. Pero al parecer estábamos bien así. 

—Dime, Derek, ¿hace cuánto conoces a ese tal Zeke? —pregunté, con curiosidad. 

—Desde que somos niños. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, es mi mejor amigo. 

Por cada segundo que Derek decía algo así sobre Zeke, sentía que el hecho de pelearse por él en un futuro era más posible de lo que imaginaba en un principio. 

Y no fue hasta ahora que me dio curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía Zeke sobre Derek. 

* * *

**Narra Zeke**

Entré al dormitorio de Eren, y no paraba de mirarme como si hubiese cometido un crimen. 

—¿Qué miras? 

—A mi hermano, el traidor. —decía Eren, como si realmente fuese yo uno. 

Suspiré e intenté ignorarlo. Sólo pensaba agarrar mi ropa y marcharme, así que abrí el armario. 

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Te tienes que poner guapo para ligarte a la chica que le gusta a tu hermano! ¿Verdad? 

—Eren, ya te he dicho que no me la voy a ligar. —repetía tranquilo, a pesar del enfadado tono de voz de mi hermano. 

—Lo que dices y lo que haces, son dos cosas muy diferentes, hermanito. 

Bueno, tampoco voy a decir que no tenía razón. 

Pero mientras los últimos días han pasado, no sabría decir por qué estoy esperando con tanta ansias encontrarme con ella, a pesar de haberle prometido a Eren que no iría más allá con ella. 

¿Pero qué pasa con ella? 

¿Acaso Eren se ha planteado si ella va a querer estar con él? ¿Es que sólo yo pienso en lo que ella quiere? 

No es que ella me guste... Pero... 

—Eren. —le llamé. Me respondió con un gruñido, pero me pareció más que suficiente—. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en una cosa? 

—¿Por fin te das cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo está mal? 

En circunstancias normales, al ver cómo Eren seguía pensando que lo que yo estaba haciendo estaba mal -aunque no hubiese hecho nada-, no habría dicho nada. Pero esta vez me estaba sacando de mis casillas. 

— **¿No has pensado en cómo se siente esa chica?**

Eren saltó de su cama y se empezó a acercar hacia mí de forma agresiva. 

—¿No dijiste hace unos días que ella era toda mía? —me preguntó mi pequeño hermano enfadado.

—Las personas cambiamos de opiniones. Yo no quiero nada con ella ( _ ¿otra vez mintiéndote a ti mismo, Zeke? Bueno, tampoco me puedo culpar del todo, ni siquiera yo sé qué quiero de ella. _ ), pero ella fue la que me eligió. 

Eren me miraba como si fuera a asesinarme. No lo quería aceptar. No sé por qué me he molestado siquiera.

—Escúchame, Zeke-

—¿Sabes qué? —le interrumpí antes de que soltaste alguna amenaza de las suyas— Olvida lo que he dicho. 

Agarré mi traje, y rápidamente salí de mi habitación, sin mirarle. 


	8. Capítulo 7

_|||amanecer antes del festival|||_

—Derek, voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa. 

—¡Te he dicho que ya voy! —me gritaba desde su habitación. 

—¿Qué se supone que te toma tanto tiempo? —se quedó callado— ¡Derek! ¡Responde! 

—¡Ya salgo! 

Cuando salió no tardé en descubrir que la razón por la cual tardó tanto era porque seguramente estaría cambiando de ropa todo el rato. 

Probando todo tipo de combinaciones que sacaba de su armario como si el tiempo no existiese. 

Salió y encontré a mi hermano con una ropa bastante menos común de la que suele usar, como si fuese algún tipo de ocasión especial y única. 

Todavía no comprendía del todo lo que se encontraba en casa, pero esperaba que dentro de unos minutos aquello diese totalmente igual. 

Miré el reloj y me percaté de que faltaba poco más de una media hora para que llegase la hora en la que quedé con Zeke para vernos. Le metí prisa otra vez a mi hermano para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la calle. 

Era extraño. Se respiraba una sensación que parecía ser totalmente nueva y al mismo tiempo familiar. Nunca había salido para saber lo qué eran aquellas fiestas anuales pero hasta ahora no había sido totalmente consciente de que estaba a punto desde saberlo. 

El aire era suave y calmado, la luz intercalaba de manera llamativa con el cielo que estaba cerca de que el sol se pusiera, por la que no era ni de noche ni de día. 

Y cómo no, el ajeno sonido del Festival. Estaría empezando pero se escuchaba la música que se reproducía en el lugar, y hacía que me sintiese más cercana a Zeke y al deseo de encontrarme con él. 

||||||

El camino al festival estaba plagado de un terreno ligeramente rocoso, largo y un poco escarpado. O al menos en su mayoría los últimos minutos del recorrido. 

Obviamente el festival se encontraba lejos, y primero había que recorrer la gran parte de la ciudad. La mayoría de la gente iba en coche, y era lo más lógico, pero nuestra progenitora ni siquiera estaba en casa y no podíamos conducir un coche. Tampoco nos molestaba demasiado la idea; y poco menos de media hora se nos hizo bastante rápido. 

Habría preferido pasarlo todo en silencio, pero el hecho de que era el primer momento que pasábamos juntos, solos los dos, me incitaba a preguntarle más cosas sobre él. En parte era por saber más de él y su relación con Zeke, aunque sobre todo por conocer un poco más a Zeke y a mi hermano. Aunque como siempre, acababa mordiendome la lengua cuando hablaba con mi hermano. No hubo mucha conversación en todo el trayecto, fue casi mula. 

Tardamos no demasiado en llegar al terreno que era levemente complicado. Fue un período en el que Derek se lo pasó agarrándose a mí, como si no le diera vergüenza alguna tener que depender de mí para no caerse en el asfalto. 

Y cuando tuve en frente mía las luces tan características festival, mis ojos se iluminaron. Parecía estar tan cerca de todo lo que me esperaba de allí que incluso empezaba a sentir ese típico sentimiento de tener mariposas en la barriga. Sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que llegase la hora. Y Zeke me estaría esperando. 

||||||

**Narra Zeke**

—Eren, voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa. —le repetía al vago de mi hermano. 

Mientras que yo ya iba perfectamente arreglado, él seguía con ropa como si se acabase de levantar. 

Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Eren no paraba de ir a locales de comida, sobre todo dulce. Yo sabía que todo esto lo hacía porque quería entretenerme para que no viera a la chica. O quizás quería ver él a la chica y montar un escándalo, porque es lo único que sabe hacer; molestar. 

Nuestro padre incluso nos estaba esperando, fuera de la casa y justamente al lado de coche en el que íbamos a ir, Eren parecía querer alargando su esperando. 

Yo le observaba desde la puerta de su habitación. 

—¿Me prometes que no vas a intentar nada con esa chica?

Suspiré. Ya incluso había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me había preguntado. Incluso sentía pena por la mujer, si es que realmente Eren se portaba de esa manera con todas las personas. Los hermanos suelen tener una relación única, supongo. Pero única tampoco es un sinónimo de "buena".

—Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no. 

Miré para otro lado. 

¿Acaso había algo de mentira en mis palabras? 

Probablemente. Muchas veces ni siquiera pensaba en la pregunta, y únicamente asentía. Si es verdad que siento algo de curiosidad por ella, y que siento que esta noche será un poco especial, pero al mismo tiempo no sé qué decir sobre si realmente quiero "intentar algo con ella", como dice Eren.

No me suele gustar forzar demasiado las cosas, ni pensar demasiado en ellas. Es más; no me conviene tener una relación cuando planeo salir de esta ciudad en este mismo verano. 

Supongo que simplemente, dejaré que todo fluya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes de nada necesito disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar. Sin embargo, ya tengo planeado cómo será esta fanfic completamente, con capítulos cercanos a 20-30. Gracias a la gente que los va a esperar y de nuevo perdón por tardar tanto. En los siguientes capítulos ya se vendrá la bueno, y sinceramente no quiero seguir viendo esta fanfic inacabada cada vez que la miro 👉👈


	9. Capítulo 8

||| _es la hora del festival,_ _Zeke_ _debería haber aparecido ya_ _, pero todo lo contrario_ |||

  
Cuando Derek se separó de mi camino finalmente, miré mi reloj. La hora no estaba tan alejada de la que Zeke me dijo, habían pasado un par de minutos, de hecho, pero yo estaba mirando desde la lejanía la inmensa entrada del Festival y no veía nada.

No obstante, no me desesperé de inmediato. Ciertamente, estaba esperando encontrarme con Zeke, pero podría esperar un par de minutos más.

Aunque la situación se desmadró cuando sentí que no podía seguir esperando.

Y empecé a dar vueltas por el lugar. Al principio no eran muy largas, sólo me movía de un lugar para otro, pero mientras el tiempo avanzaba, fui andando más metros.

Me acordaba perfectamente de lo que me dijo; que nos veíamos al anochecer, en la entrada. Pero yo estaba en la entrada y era el anochecer, y no le veía por ninguna parte.

Lo peor llegó cuando la decepción me hizo pensar cosas que, quizás, no eran verdad.

¿Pero acaso tuve que tener ilusiones en algún momento?

No puedo olvidar que el conocer a Zeke, y quedar para el festival, no dejaba de ser una equivocación.   
¿Y por qué iba a querer estar Zeke conmigo?

Quién sabe. Igual fue hasta mejor que no apareciese por ahí. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj y observé que habían pasado como 10 minutos, suspiré y miré hacia el cielo.

Tenía ganas de dar media vuelta e irme por dónde había venido. Las cosas empezaban a dejar de tener sentido para mí, además de sentirme demasiado estúpida.

No había hecho más que dar vueltas por todo el recinto, además de darlas en mi propia cabeza con los pensamientos intrusivos que surgían, todo esto mientras estaba intentando buscar algo que no iba a llegar.

Volví a bajar la mirada, cerré los ojos por un momento y miré hacia delante.

Mi rostro se transformó en un cúmulo de sorpresa.

Aquel adolescente tan misterioso, que pensaba que no llegaría a ver, estaba ahí, mostrando cierto aire de preocupación, Zeke.   
Y mentiría si dijese que mi corazón se aceleró cuando le ví correr hacia mí.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpaba, mientras aún caminaba hacía mi— ¡Mi hermano me ha entretenido! Ya sabrás como es él. No era mi intención, de verdad.

No sabía qué decir. No estaba enfadada con él, porque sí, de algo conozco a Eren. Y ya cualquier sentimiento de odio no importaba cuando el presente era lo importante ahora.

—No pasa nada. —le dije, con una pequeña sonrisa, y sin ocultar mi felicidad.

Y me respondió con una rara mueca, que le mostraba entre avergonzado y feliz. Y, sin decirme nada más, empezamos a andar, mientras él me contaba la odisea por la que había tenido que pasar;

—Entonces, él, como es un vago, ni siquiera estaba vestido cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a irse. Casi lo mato, de verdad. Estaba harto de su actitud, y mi padre me obliga a soportarla y a acompañarle por el festival. ¡Ni siquiera requiere de mi ayuda! Él tiene sus amigos, e iba a olvidarse de mí cuando llegáramos aquí, pero encima una vez estuvimos aquí, me hizo acompañarle a comprar algo. No te haces una idea de cuánto lo siento.

Al parecer no era la única persona que tenía problemas con su hermano.

—Sí, te entiendo. Yo tampoco tengo una muy buena relación con mi hermano. —dije casi sin pensar.

Zeke me miró de reojo, y luego completamente.

—En verdad, Eren no es mala persona. Sólo está pasando por un mal momento. Si te molesta algo que hace, por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Creo que es demasiado inmaduro.

No respondí. Esas palabras me hicieron pensar en mi hermano, y en si él se acercaba en algo a cómo Zeke habla de Eren. De todas formas, ahora no estaba en el mejor momento para pensar sobre eso.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, no tengo ni idea de cómo te llamas. —continuó hablando Zeke.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, Zeke era más alto que yo, así que debía mirar para arriba. Su rostro se quedó prácticamente grabado en mis ojos en áquel momento. Con una sonrisa tan cálida, y un rostro tan apuesto que hasta ahora no me di cuenta de lo atractivo que podía resultar, la luz de los diferentes medios del festival se colaba entre sus pupilas. Era como si brillasen.

Me sentí como si sólo estuviésemos Zeke y yo en el mundo. Y para mí era mágico, porque jamás me había sentido de esa manera. Desde esa sensación hasta la forma en la que las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y en cómo mi pecho dolía de manera exponencial debido a los nervios que mi corazón sentía.

—Me llamo Laia.

Zeke seguía observándome con atención.

—Es un nombre muy bonito, me gusta.

Y volví a sentir esa sensación de calidez.

Incluso había ocasiones en las que la multitud era tan extensa que me veía obligada a apegarme a Zeke, pareciendo un extraño abrazo. Y me preguntaba cómo era posible sentirme de aquella manera por él. Pero no conseguía encontrar una respuesta.

Aunque a pesar de cómo se estaba desarrollando todo, la presión que sentía en mi pecho no sólo parecía ser un signo de felicidad, o incluso romanticismo, si es que está bien usar esa palabra. También era de sentimientos negativos, jamás me había sentado realmente mal respecto a mi plan de "venganza", pero en los últimos días había sido así, y ahora mucho más que antes.

Pero es que todo parecía tan irreal y realista a la vez. Tan cercano, pero a veces tan lejano. Tan nuevo. Que no podía no sentirme desconcertada.

Zeke vió que me estaba sumergiendo en mis pensamientos, y me habló.

—¿Pasa algo, Laia?

Tragué saliva. Si le contase a Zeke sobre el plan de "venganza" que ahora era la cosa de la que más me arrepentía en toda mi vida, probablemente Zeke se alejaría de mí, pero en cierto modo, no podría culparle.

Podría pensar que estaba bien si me quedaba callada, porque sólo era una noche. Pero al mismo tiempo no. Algo me decía que a partir de este día habría un futuro. Incluso Zeke me había dado su número de teléfono.

Quedarme callada sólo haría que esa culpa de agravase en mi interior, y eso, sería demasiado horrible.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Estaba... Pensando en otra cosa.

Y otra vez volví a mentir; como se toda mi vida no se hubiese tratado de esconderme detrás de un velo que mostraba un espejismo sobre mí, me sentí mal conmigo misma. Y por Zeke.   
  
  



	10. Capítulo 9

// _En el festival con Zeke, parte 1//_

La sensación de culpabilidad era extraña, la mayoría del tiempo estaba olvidando todo lo que mi plan suponía, pero el problema venía cuando me acordaba de él.

Toda la maldad que había estado arrojando en mi cuerpo todos estos años sólo había servido para sentirme bien por el mal ajeno durante unas horas. Ahora, todo lo contrario. Sentía que todo aquello podía arruinar mi vida.

Y Zeke lo notó, y me pregunté si acaso sospechaba algo.

—¿Laia?

Yo me di la vuelta para mirarle directamente. Ahí me di cuenta que mi preocupación era notoria.

—¿S-sí? —pregunté distraída.

—Te he preguntado que si quieres algodón de azúcar.

Ahí me di cuenta de lo metida que estaba en mis pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo? —por fin hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando y que no quería responder. La mueca de preocupación en su rostro no mejoraba las cosas.

—Para nada, no te preocupes. —le respondí, intentando sonreír y esperando que el incómodo momento transcurriese lo más rápido posible.

Agarré el algodón de azúcar y aparté por momentos mi rostro de él para respirar profundamente e intentar calmarme.

||||||

Aunque Zeke no volvió a mencionar el tema, después de aquello sentí un extraño silencio entre nosotros. ¿Quizás era cosa mía? No tuve tiempo de averiguarlo; al parecer a Zeke le gustaban los juegos de la feria y toda su atención cayó en ellos cuando avistamos algunos.

Yo me dedicaba a observarle; el primero que llamó su atención era uno que consistía en un lanzamiento, donde Zeke debía acertar a ciertos puntos de la estantería detrás del hombre que llevaba el puesto.

Si Zeke conseguía tumbar unas de las pocas figuritas más pequeñas, que tenían forma de soldaditos de madera, se llevaba el premio gordo.

—¿Estás seguro de que le vas a dar a alguna? —le susurré a Zeke, todos aquellos juegos siempre me olían a estafa.

—¡Claro, solo observa y verás! —exclamó sonriendo con confianza.

No dije nada más; Zeke se colocó en posición de lanzamiento y centró toda su atención en la estantería, una vez lanzó la pequeña pelota que le dieron, a continuación todo pareció ir a la velocidad de la luz, ni siquiera vi la pelota pasar en frente de mis ojos y el timbre que significaba que había acertado empezó a sonar.

Cuando reaccioné, observé que el hombre del puesto estaba casi tan impresionado como yo.

—¡Qué buena puntería, Zeke! —le felicité. Siendo honesta, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se habla de cómo juega al béisbol, no sé por qué no me esperaba algo así, pero consiguió sorprenderme de todas maneras.

—Digamos que es lo que tiene entrenar tanto. —se llevó una mano al cuello mientras reaccionaba a mi felicitación, con algo de vergüenza.

—Elige el muñeco que quieras, chico. —nos interrumpió el tendero.

Zeke echó un rápido vistazo, no sin antes decirme que cerrara los ojos para llevarme una sorpresa, insinuando, para mi sorpresa, que el muñeco sería para mi.

—¡Abre los ojos! —me mandó.

En sus manos había un peluche de un chango, de color marrón oscuro y con brazos largos. Lo acepté, y por alguna razón aquel gesto me pareció un tanto romántico. Zeke sonreía con cariño, seguramente aquel era su animal favorito, pero al menos había sido más original que simplemente regalarme un oso de peluche, como lo típico en las películas de Estados Unidos.

||||||

El festival transcurrió de una manera mucho más positiva de lo que habría imaginado; recorriéndolo, la presencia de Zeke parecía opacar la música ambiental del lugar que en un principio había supuesto una molestia para mi, y el tiempo parecía pasar tan rápido que incluso una pequeña ola de tristeza me invadió cuando me di cuenta de que faltaba poco más de una hora para que yo tuviera que estar en mi casa. 

Viendo la situación, pasamos a sentarnos en una especie de puesto de comida al aire libre del festival.

—¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido lo de regalarme el peluche? —le pregunté con diversión.

—¿Es que no te gusta? —me respondió fingiendo tristeza, él era el que más sabia que me había encantado.

Le sonreí y miré a los lados, inmediatamente cambié de tema:

—Aún hay una cosa que no entiendo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Zeke, intrigado.

Tragué saliva, e hice un pequeño esfuerzo por mirarle a la cara.

— **¿Por qué accediste a venir al festival conmigo?**

Zeke cambió de expresión a una más melancólica, ahora era él el que no se esforzaba por mirarme a los ojos en vez de eso centró su mirad en el suelo, y se quedó un pequeño rato callado.

—Porque… —se detuvo, y parecía que proseguir le estaba costando demasiado— Nadie me lo había pedido, y sabía que no me lo iba a pedir nada más.

Me descoloqué por unos segundos. Aquello sería lo último que me habría imaginado escuchar de él.

—Sé lo que estarás pensando… —prosiguió, como si estuviese leyendo mi mente—, pero la realidad es que, fuera de la fachada mía, hay una mitad a la que le caigo mal, y otra mitad que no se acerca a mí por vergüenza. Me impresioné cuando me lo pediste, y me emocionaba la idea de ir contigo.

Zeke me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—No tenía ni idea… Lo siento —le dije, como intento de reconfortarle algo. Pero fue lo único que salió de mí en aquel momento.

—No te preocupes. —volvió a mirar hacia mí, mientras seguía sonriendo con añoranza hacia mí.

Para mi sorpresa, todo siguió desarrollándose de manera nada incómoda. La camarera nos trajo la comida que habíamos pedido, e hicimos comentarios sobre lo que habíamos pedido. En verdad, fueron unos minutos muy divertidos.

Una vez terminamos, pedimos la cuenta y pagamos a medias.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —le pregunté con entusiasmo.

Zeke se llevó la mano izquierda a su mentón mientras se puso a pensar a dónde iríamos. Yo sonreía hasta que miré detrás nuestra, cerca de una esquina para llegar aquí mi mirada se golpeó con Eren, y yo supe al instante que con ese chico cerca, la diversión se iba a acabar en seguida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Gracias a todos los que leéis esto por esperar el nuevo capítulo, nos acercamos a un punto de la historia donde todos los conflictos cosechados hasta ahora van a colisionar. Tengo reservado drama para los capítulos 10 y 11, así que como no soy mala persona intentaré tenerlos dentro de poco.


End file.
